One of the single most important components of any building or home is the roof structure. The roof is designed to protect the interior section from a variety of environmental elements, such as the heat, cold, precipitation such as rain or snow, or from invasion of insects. Typical roof structures include roof coverings such as shingles or tiles. The shingles or tiles have dual purpose, providing decorative as well as protective functionality, preventing environmental factors from entering the interior of the building. Particularly for structures which include a ridge or hip, such as slanted roofs, protecting the ridge, as well as the roof hip, is vital to the roof structural integrity. A common method of protecting this area is through the use of ridge or hip coverings, such as roof tile crown or cap. Numerous devices and systems have been developed in an effort to provide such functionality.